The Dreamvengers
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based off a Youtube video by CannonbotParoh. Credit goes to him/her. Shen is alive, and it's up to the 'Dreamvengers' to stop him, Po, Soren, Puss, Kitty Soft-paws, Shrek, and Toothless. Like I said Credit goes to CannonboltPharoh on
1. Chapter 1

My P.O.V.

It was a quiet, peaceful night, everything was perfect. The stars were shining, and to top it off, one was heading toward my house. Wait, it was heading toward my house? I then noticed that it landed in my living room, and on the coffee table appeared a Peacock wearing a robe, and had a permanent facial scar on the right side of his face. I approached him with caution. I noticed that he saw me and spoke.

"Boy, where am I?"

"You're on earth"

"Earth? Odd name for a dimension, but I guess it will do"

"Do for what"

"For my new empire my boy, my name is Shen, and I will take my rightful place as ruler of this world, and the next"

"Yeah, something tells me that's not gonna happen" I said as I threw one of my coasters at his head. He then blocked it and stormed out the window saying only this.

"Mark my words boy, you will bow down to me"

I knew that this was an extremely bad situation. Something then just snapped in my head, Shen was the villain from a movie called 'Kung fu Panda' I then realized that this enemy was difficult for Po to defeat alone, so I had one choice, assemble a different version of Marvel's Avengers, but only composed of different animated characters from different movies. I then remembered that I had a portal that could travel through movies in my garage. I then rushed to the garage and fired it up. It was time to assemble the Dreamvengers.

-Kung Fu Panda's world-

I then stepped through the portal to see Po, the Dragon Warrior fighting with Master Tigress as part of his training. Po then caught Tigress' fist and spoke.

"I gotta admit Panda, you are doing pretty well"

"Thanks, I've been practicing"

I then clapped for the Panda's victory against his best friend in a training fight. It caught his attention.

"Hello, may I help you?" Po asked as he walked toward me.

"Yes, my name is Hayden, I need to speak with you. Your old enemy Shen is alive, and he's in my world, and I need you to join me in my mission to assemble a team to defeat him"

"Why can't I take down Shen myself?"

"Because this guy was even too powerful for you to defeat"

"Good point, what's the name of this team you're talking about, let me guess, the league of awesome Kung fu mastery?"

"No, it's called the Dreamvengers. It's a group of talented, and gifted soldiers who are willing to defend the lives of the innocent"

Po then rubbed his chin with his paw and spoke back with a smile.

"Okay, I'm in"

"Welcome to the team Po, or should I call you by your new code-name?"

"What's my new code-name?"

"Iron Panda"

"Iron Panda huh? I like it!"

-How to train your Dragon's world-

As soon as Po was relaxing in my living room, waiting for the other members of the team to assemble. I went to my next stop, and the next recruit, Toothless the dragon. I then saw Hiccup training Toothless in shooting fireballs from long distances. I then walked up to Hiccup and spoke.

"My name is Hayden, Mr. Hiccup, and I would like to speak with your Dragon Toothless"

"He doesn't talk though"

"Don't worry, I have this collar that can translate animal voice to English"

"Okay go ahead"

I then pulled out the collar, and placed it around Toothless' neck, I then heard Toothless speak.

"Alright, now that you can understand me, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"To join a team that will defend another world from one angry heck of a peacock named Shen. He's out to destroy my world"

"Well then, when you put it that way, I will join the, uh, uh, uh"

"Dreamvengers"

"Dreamvengers, I will gladly join them"

"Welcome to the team Thorless"

"Thorless? Who's Thorless?"

"You're Dreamvengers code-name, you like it?"

"I think it suits me very well"

-Legend of the Guardians world-

(A/N: I know, Legend of the Guardians isn't a Dreamworks movie, but hey, get imaginative)

I then entered Soren's hollow, where he was telling the owlets a story.

"For as we know, Nyra escaped, and Kludd? Well Kludd was never found" I then clapped at the ending of his story. Soren and the owlets caught my attention. Sorne then spoke.

"Holy Glaux, you're an 'Other'"

"I know, my name is Hayden, I am here to speak with you about joining a team known as the Dreamvengers"

"What do the Dreamvengers do?"

"I am assembling a group of talented fighters to fight against a Peacock who's out to destroy my world, and will destroy many more unless we stop him"

"Well, should I join them?" Soren asked as he turned to the owlets and his friends. They all were chanting yes, and so were his friends. He turned back to me and spoke.

"I shall join the Dreamvengers, do I get like a code-name in this group?"

"Yes, it's Owl-eye"

"Owl-eye, it's just enough to strike fear into the gizzard of a pure one"

-Shrek's world-

I entered Shrek's house, and saw that he, Fiona, and his children were playing. I then walked up to him and spoke.

"Mr. Shrek, I need you to help fight off a deadly foe that is out to destroy my world, than yours next" Shrek then stood up and spoke.

"Why? I have a wife and children now, I can't leave them"

"Your wife and children will be slaves to the dude we're trying to defeat unless you can help us in defeating him"

"I see you're point, I'm in"

"Welcome to the Dreamvengers. Shrek, in your world you're just Shrek, but in the Dreamvengers you are the Incredible Shrulk"

"Wicked code-name, let's kick this guy's butt"

-Puss in Boots' world-

I went over to the bar seeing Puss and Kitty soft-paws sitting at a table drinking some milk. I then caught their attention after sitting down at the table. Puss and Kitty spoke to me.

"May we help you?"

"Well since you help other people, I need your help to defeat an unstoppable enemy that is out to destroy the world, a peacock named Shen"

"And why does this involve us?"

"I need you to join a team that will be involved in defeating him and his army"

"Sound interesting, do we get code-names?"

"Yes, you are Captain Boots, and you are Black Soft-Paws"

"WE LIKE EM" they said in agreement.

A/N: Man this chapter was long, but hey, I needed a chapter long enough to assemble the team. Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

My P.O.V.

I assembled the dinner table and set seven chairs, one for me, six for the team, I also placed name cards that had each member's code name on it to identify each other. I sat in front to brief everything to everyone in this scenario.

"Listen up everyone, this Shen guy is out to destroy my world, and then your worlds next, but you know that already. Anyway, I saw on the news that Shen is gonna be giving a lecture at an election at a high school in Redlands, we are gonna fly there and stop him. I want Iron Panda, Captain Boots, and Thorless to take this fight, and we'll call the rest of you in case Shen escapes" Po, Toothless, and Puss nodded at me to tell me that they got the picture. I spoke up again to tell them something else.

"But you're not going to the fight dressed like that, I have assembled suits for the all of you to wear for the team" I then lead Puss, Toothless, and Po to my room where the suits were sitting there for them. I made Po an Iron Man suit, and I followed all the steps that Tony Stark did to build it. Po looked at himself in the mirror, and thought he looked awesome. I helped Toothless into his outfit, it was the same thing Thor wore in the Avengers, only there was no cape, and it had the helmet from the comic book. Puss put on a Captain America suit I made for him, it had a shield, and I told Puss he could use his sword as well.

I drove to the school, Po and Toothless were flying there, and Puss was hitching a ride on Toothless' back. It took us a couple of miles to get there, but we finaly made it there. Po, Puss, Toothless and I were hiding behind a popcorn stand, Po was trying to mooch some popcorn off the stand but I held him back, because believe me, that panda's stomach is like a black hole. I then saw that Shen was walking up to an elderly teacher and was ready to stab him with a sword. I then whispered something.

"Captain Boots, you take Shen down first as a warning that there are others coming" Puss nodded and jumped in front of Shen, and blocked the blade with his shield. Sure enough Shen was ticked off, because he spoke to Puss in anger.

"Who are you supposed to be? The new Meow Mix spokes-cat?"

"Wrong Animigo (A/N: Spanish for Foe) Shen, I am Captain boots"

"Well Captain Boots, you have just made a big mistake to challenge your new emperor. I'm gonna..."

"You're not gonna do anything Shen" Po interrupted Shen and zapped him with the palm cannon I installed in his suit. Shen was flying into the cotton candy machine. Shen got out of the machine and spoke back.

"Ah, Panda, I thought you looked familiar"

"I'm not the Dragon Warrior here, I am Iron Panda"

"Iron Panda? Well that explains the metal suit. I am now gonna make you wish I had killed you along with your stupid family" Shen was about to throw is sword at Po until Toothless spewed a fireball at the blade and made it melt. Toothless then landed in front of Shen and growled. Shen spoke again.

"A dragon? I must have you for my army!"

"Like I'd ever join you! I am Thorless!"

"Well then, Captain Boots, Iron Panda, and Thorless, I will finish you off to be sure that nothing stands in my way of ruling this world and your world next!" Shen yelled as he sent a wolf squad to attack them. Po kept shooting them with the palm cannon, and they were paralyzed, some of them died. Toothless was shooting fireballs at the wolves, and slammed his tail against the wall to bury the wolves in rubble. And Puss was blocking weapons with his shield, and stabbing them with his sword. Shen then just ran away as soon as the wolves were dead. Shen may have gotten away this time, but I swear we will bring him to justice.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 2. I tried to make this chapter as action-packed as I could. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V.

Well, the first attempt to capture or kill off Shen was a blown opportunity. I decided to give Soren, Kitty, and Shrek a chance at it since Po, Puss, and Toothless already had a shot at some action. Don't get me wrong, they did pretty good when they were fighting the wolves, but Shen was too fast for them that he got away. I then walked to the table and briefed them on the new mission.

"Alright Dreamvengers, I've got a new mission for you guys. The news made an announcement that Shen was gonna demolish a bankrupt retirement home in order to build his new armory. I want Shrulk, Black Soft-Paws, and Owl-eye to take this mission on. If you guys will follow me I will help you suit up" Shrek, Soren, and Kitty followed me to the garage where I kept their suits. Shrek said he wanted to wear his regular clothes to a fight, I said it was okay. I gave kitty a black leather jump-suit with a belt that could carry guns, grenades, and knives. Also I took apart two tasers and attached them to two winter gloves, one punch from them they can kill you or paralyze you, and gave them to her. I gave Soren a guardian's helmet, it looked like Ezylryb's helmet, only the metal parts were silver, and the other part was purple, I also gave him some silver talons, a bow, and a case filled with arrows.

I then drove them to the retirement home in San Francisco. I then saw Shen behind the wheel of a bulldozer. I then gave Shrek his instructions.

"Shrulk, attack him as a warning that there are others coming" he then nodded and then jumped in front of the dozer and banged it on the concrete surface and knocked Shen out of the vehicle, as soon as he was out, Shrek threw it in the air and it landed on the roof of the shopping mall.

"Another one? You don't know when to quit do ya?"

"You're right Shen, I never give up, I'm the Incredible Shrulk"

"Those other three guys may have defeated one of my squadrons, but I doubt that YOU Shrulk can stand up against my cannon" Shen said as he revealed a cannon from the front of the building. I the gave Soren the signal to attack, he then shot an arrow into the cannon and blew up due to the fact that these arrows had bombs on them, and exploded on contact. Shen then turned to Soren and stared at him with a sneer.

"My, my! Another one?"

"Like we'd ever let you hurt another innocent soul, I am Owl-eye"

"Well then, Shrulk, Owl-eye, you will bow to me or suffer" Kitty then interrupted Shen in the middle of his sentence and shot Shen in his wing with a bullet.

"You don't know when to take a hint and leave the humans alone can you Shen? I am Black Soft-paws" Shen then growled and yelled out 'Get them' to another squadron of wolves, but these ones had plasma ray guns with them. Kitty had a little trouble beating the wolves with just the guns, so she used the taser gloves to beat them in their faces. Soren was shooting arrows at the wolves' guns and they exploded in their faces, causing them to die. As for Shrek, he was picking up wolf bodies and smashed them against the floor, and building walls. Shen escaped again, but this time in an airplane. But this fight wasn't lost in vain, we knew now of the weapons his soldiers were using.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Now that you've seen them all in action, who's you're favorite Dreamvenger? I'll give you the options. The Incredible Shrulk, Iron Panda, Thorless, Owl-eye, Black Soft-paws, and Captain boots. Leave you're answer in a review, please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

My P.O.V.

We've fought Shen through different Dreamvenger members. And we still haven't caught him, I brought all of them to the table to brief them in on what I found out what Shen was planning to do when we tried to stop him from demolishing the retirement village.

"Shen is at the Victoria Gardens shopping center in Redlands. I found out that he is going to open a portal at the top of the Abercrombie and Fitch, which is the shopping center's tallest store building. This device is gonna open a portal to his world, where he is going to bring his armies over to this world, and cause a full scale invasion. This fight is going to be all of you guys, this is gonna be our last chance to take down Shen for good. Let's show Shen and his armies what the Dreamvengers are really capable of!" Everyone nodded and suited up. Po with his Iron Panda suit, Soren with his purple and silver helmet, his claws, and bow and arrows, Puss with his suit, shield, and sword, Kitty with her black leather jumpsuit, and utility belt with the guns and whatnot, and her taser gloves, I helped Toothless put on his armor, and Shrek was getting ready to go Shrulk on Shen. I then drove everyone to the place. We saw Shen at the top of the Abercrombie and Fitch building, I snapped my fingers, and Po shot his palm cannon at the cannon that was sitting next to the device. Shen then caught our attention and spoke.

"Well, well, and what do we have here to stop me but are going to fail?" the others then spoke.

Po: Iron Panda.

Soren: Owl-eye.

Kitty: Black Soft-paws

Puss: Captain Boots.

Toothless: Thorless.

Shrek: and the Incredible Shrulk.

Puss: And together we are...

All: THE DREAMVENGERS!

"Well you're too late 'Dreamvengers' I've already activated the portal" Shen said as he pointed his wing up to the portal above the building. I then turned to the others and started giving orders.

"Captain Boots, Owl-eye I want you to get on top of the Hot-Topic store and take down any soldiers that plan to strike from above. Black Soft-Paws, Thorless, take out any air attacks that Shen might send out of the portal. Iron Panda, I need you to take out all of Shen's ground forces. And Shrulk, smash" Shrek then smiled, then the others nodded and got to the positions they were assigned.

Normal P.O.V.

Shen's wolf soldiers which were carrying their weapons, and their vehicles like giant tanks, planes, and robotic beetles, Centipedes, and spiders came out of the portal and started attacking stuff.

Shrulk was destroying the vehicles and soldiers at the same time, he picked up both a spider and centipede by the claws and threw them against the wolves that were firing at him, but the bullets had no effect on Shrulk's body. He then smashed the beetles in their faces and tore off their legs, which was more than enough to take them down.

Captain Boots and Owl-eye were doing more than fine with the soldiers on the store roofs. Owl-eye was firing arrows at the ones that were climbing the walls of Hot-Topic to get to them. Captain Boots was stabbing wolves with his sword and was blocking gun shots with his shield, which bounced back to the wolves bodies and killed them.

Black Soft-paws, and Thorless were taking care of the sky attackers. Thorless was spewing fireballs at the attack planes and cargo planes, which could have given the enemy an advantage if the planes were carrying food, water, weapons, and supplies. Black Soft-paws was shooting at the planes that were carrying troops to the field of battle. Sometimes the only things that affected the planes were grenades, and bombs. Whenever a wolf would get on Thorless' back, Soft-Paws would beat them with the taser gloves off Thorless' back and make them fall to their deaths.

Iron Panda kept shooting at the wolves that were placed on the ground with his palm cannon, and the wolves' bullets had no effect on his armor since there was a deflector shield installed in it.

A/N: This battle may go on for a few chapters but hey, there's gonna be more action. Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

My P.O.V.

Everyone was doing well, Shen was just standing by the portal looking nervous about the fact about getting his butt kicked. I was doing my share of butt kicking too, I was shooting the wolves with one of their own guns. I then turned my attention to the food court, to notice something terrible was happening, I turned on my cell phone and called Puss.

"Yes" he answered the phone.

"Captain Boots, Owl-eye, some wolves have taken over the food court and they have hostages, kill them off and free them"

"How many hostages?"

"About 200, all include men, women, and children"

"Alright, I'm on it" that was all he said before he hanged up.

Normal P.O.V.

Captain Boots and Owl-eye made their way to the food court, they then barged in through the glass entry door. The wolves were guarding the hostages in a circle, and sure enough they left their posts to attack them. Owl-eye was shooting the ones with the spears and guns, while Captain Boots attacked the ones that were manning the ground turrets that were placed in the food court. When it seemed that all the wolves were dead, five more came in with bigger, and better armor, they shot at Captain Boots, but blocked all the shots with his shield, and the armor came off, but it didn't kill the wolves. One of the wolves then threw a hand grenade at Owl-eye, but Captain Boots caught it and threw it back at the wolves.

"Owl-eye! Get behind me amigo!" Captain Boots yelled to his comrade as he put his shield. Owl-eye did so and got the wolves blew up. They turned their attention to the hostages cheering for them, one of the wolves was still alive and spoke.

"Shoot, those were the only heavy armored soldiers we had" Owl-eye then shot an arrow into the wolf's forehead. One of the hostages that were moving out of the building turned their attention to Captain Boots and spoke.

"Thank you" he nodded to her, then he and Owl-eye left the food court building to fight off more of Shen's soldiers.

Shrulk took care of all the mobile soldiers, and then turned his attention to Shen, who jumped off the Abercombie and Fitch roof. Shen then looked at the ogre and spoke.

"Do you know who I am ogre? I am Shen! Your world's future emperor! I will no be bullied by a stupid little..." Shrulk then interrupted Shen's sentence by picking him up by his foot, and then banged him against the street, walls, street signs, and the front doors to a restaurant. Shrulk then put Shen down on the street after he was done. Shen then groaned and then was knocked out cold. Shrulk then rushed off to help Iron Panda, who was shooting off some planes with Thorless and Black Soft-paws.

A/N: Cool chapter right? Anyway, I saw Dark Shadows, I loved every minute of it. Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

My P.O.V.

I then realized that all the wolves were retreating back to the portal and smashed the generator to make sure that they couldn't go back to their world. The battle for Earth is over, the Dreamvengers won! I then realized Shen was waking up. Shrulk, Iron Panda, Thorless, Owl-eye, Captain Boots, Black Soft-paws and I gathered around Shen and gave him frowns.

"Heh-heh, no hard feelings?" Shen asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. I then snapped my fingers and then Owl-eye then shot him in the head with one of his arrows. Shen was dead, and the battle for Earth was over. Everyone that was hiding in the stores came out and gathered around the team and started asking for their autographs and stuff. I then realized this calls for a huge celebration.

"VICTORY PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" I screamed out to everyone, and they cheered.

Everyone that was invited to the party was sitting at the tables I set up. We even invited the team member's closest friends and family. Soren's friends, the Furious Five and Master Shifu, Hiccup and all of his and Toothless' friends, Fiona, Donkey, and Shrek's children, and a bunch of cats that Puss and Kitty knew. I then went up on stage and made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the animated world's mightiest heroes, the Incredible Shrulk, Iron Panda, Thorless, Owl-eye, Black Soft-paws, and Captain Boots, THE DREAMVENGERS!" everyone cheered as they saw them came out on stage. Soren came out on stage wearing only his silver and purple helmet, Po was only wearing his Iron Panda suit without his helmet on, Puss was wearing his Captain America suit, but the mask was off, and his shield was behind his back, Kitty was wearing her leather suit, but there were no weapons on her belt, and the taser gloves weren't on her paws, then came out Shrek, and last was Toothless was wearing his armor, but without his Thor helmet on. I then turned on the music and then they picked up the microphones that I gave them.

(A/N: I recommend playing the song that they're singing in the story, the title of this song is called 'Live to Rise' by Soundgarden, listening to it while reading the lyrics can for some reason but I don't know why, does more good to understand the song)

Puss: What is all you understand.

Kitty: Could fit into the center of our hand.

Toothless: Then you found it wasn't you.

Shrek: Who held the sum of everything you knew.

Puss & Shrek: We're insane but not alone, hold on and they're gone.

All: Like the sun we will live to rise, like the sun we will live and die, and then ignite again, like the sun we will live to rise.

Puss: Again.

Shrek: What if the one thing that I missed.

Toothless: Was everything I need to pass the test.

Po: And if I fail what happens then?

Soren: Can I still count on you as a friend?

Po & Soren: We're insane but not alone, hold on and they're gone.

All: Like the sun we will live to rise, like the sun we will live and die, and then ignite again, like the sun we will live to rise.

Puss: Again.

Puss: Again.

Puss: Again.

All: (Fist Pump) Warm my face

All: (Fist Pump) Warm your face.

All: (Fist pump) Warm my face.

All: (Fist Pump) Warm your face.

All: (Fist Pump) Warm my face.

All: (Fist Pump) Warm your face.

All: Like the sun we will live to rise, like the sun we will live and die, and then ignite again.

All: Like the sun we will live to rise, like the sun we will live and die, and then ignite again, like the sun we will live to rise.

Puss: Again.

Puss: Again.

Everyone was cheering out to them as they finished up the song.

Normal P.O.V.

Nyra was staring into the crystal ball to see the team performing on the stage. Nyra then bowed down to Kludd.

"What is our next move my prince?"

"I will find a way to destroy Soren, and the human world, but to challenge the Dreamvengers would be a deadly mistake, but luckily we have our secret weapon, and it will be the death of Soren, the Guardians, and the Dreamvengers, the world will be ours my queen, all ours"

A/N: Cool ending right? Sorry I haven't updated in so long, the internet connections have sucked for days. There will be a sequel called 'Dreamvengers 2' please review, thanks.


End file.
